


The Hidden

by faerietalks



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: DenNor, Fairies, M/M, Vikings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:15:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faerietalks/pseuds/faerietalks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sindre is a viking who sees things his kinsmen do not, and his trained eyes lead him to new discoveries. But he could never have dreamed of discovering something magical in a deep forest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hidden

He loved the smell of the ocean, and the sound of waves splashing mixing with the hard winds, making the cold fjords sing. He loved the nature’s voice, it spoke to him and helped him find his way in the great maze called life.

Sindre loved the world he saw before him. He loved the open waters, the untouched lands, the constellations of stars in the night sky. He would smile at the aurora and hum along to birds’ songs. 

His fellow kinsmen would look to him for guidance out on the open seas, trusting Sindre’s trained eyes to lead them to shore, but as soon as they sat foot on land they would turn around and whisper about how he was strange and not like them. 

Sindre took pride in being different, not caring that mumbling spells under his breath could make him an outcast. Magic was said to be a woman’s work, but Sindre felt some risks were worth taking. He was yet to take a risk and fail.

The fresh morning breeze made the sand on the shore sweep clser to the sea, and Sindre and his fellow explorers set their foot on new and untouched land. Tasks were handed out, the usual hunters running into the forest in search for food, others setting up their camps and gathering wood for fires.  
Sindre, more lean and silent, was sent out to see if there was anyone else nearby, to make sure they wouldn’t be in danger. 

With a deep breath of fresh air, Sindre made his way through the forest. Climbing over rocks, around trees, jumping over small streams of water and scaring many wild animals on his way through, Sindre noted how the forest became darker and darker the further into it he wandered. 

The pathway turned from soft grass and moss to a steep rocky hill, Sindre close to loosing his balance as he climbed his way up. He tried his best to stay silent, to keep his eyes and mind alert for dangers, all the while he climbed higher and higher. 

A loud crack, as if a treebranch had been snapped in half, startled Sindre and he fell, rolling down the steep hill and landing in the wet moss below. 

Head sore and vision blurry, Sindre sat up and tried to gather himself together as he looked around the small glade he had fallen into. The forest seemed brighter there, light shining through the leaves in the treetops. 

He stood up and turned around, and he thought his heart would stop. There was no hill, the steep road he’d taken to come to the glade was nowhere to be seen. 

Sindre blinked, taking a few weary steps and looking around his new surroundings more. He looked in every corner to see the road he’d taken to get there, and he saw nothing. 

The same cracking sound was heard again, and Sindre spun around and unsheated his dagger, only to see a frightened animal stare back at him. 

Sindre sighed and lowered his dagger before he noticed the animal’s glowing green eyes. He blinked and looked again, and the animal looked more human than anything. Horns like a deer and a human’s face and body, covered in flowers and patches of skin as green as grass. A beautiful creature, but nothing Sindre had ever seen before. 

“What… What are you?” he breathed out, his grip on the dagger hardening as he took a step forward.

“You can’t see me!” the creature backed away, flinching when it saw Sindre’s dagger.

“My eyes do not decieve me, I see you clear as day,” Sindre lowered the dagger again, looking the creature up and down the closer he got.

“But you… You’re not supposed to see me.”

The creature’s words made Sindre stop in his tracks and a chill went down his spine. This was not a human, or an animal. The creature was one of the forests guardians, one of the hidden spirits.  
And Sindre had entered their realm.


End file.
